The Red Rose
by Forever Falling into darkness
Summary: They say that the red rose is the most divne rose, but didn't they say that the most dvine rose has the sharpest torns. (Sorry i don't really know how to do a good summary for this. Rated for language)
1. The pain of one

_**Hi...Um this is my first story or Fan-fic please let me know if you like it, and on ways i can improve. Thank you please enjoy**_.

Ib's pov.

" Why don't you LEAVE!" my 'Mother' screamed. "You don't CARE, we DON'T need YOU!" my foster parents came down the stairs, my 'Father' suite-case in hand. They always faught and he always threatened to leave but never had the courage to acaullay do it, but this trime it seemed that he did. I blankly watched him leave. They always leave, everyone always leaves. I've gotten used to it over the years. as the door slams shut my mother tured to me with a wild look in her teary eyes. "This is YOUR fault!" She screamed. "EVERYTHING is YOUR fault." She struck me across the face, It didn't bother me though, I am used to this treatment. It happened to me a lot, in this family and past families. I only had one family who truly loved me and they will always have a place in my heart, but thats for another time right now I am stuck. I felt another blow to my face bringing me back to the harsh cold reality. "You stupid wretchid brat , if it wasn't for YOU, I would be HAPPY!" She struck after every word. "I wish I left you at that stupid orphanage, you good for nothing prick!" I was now on the ground and felt her foot go into my stomach. "No one could EVER love YOU, no one WILL EVER LOVE YOU! Your a monster, your birth was a mistake and your existance is a SIN" she kicked me a few more times before leaving. Maybe what she said was true... Nah who am I kidding..? It WAS true. I laid there on the cold wooden floor for a while. I slowly got on all four badly aching. I dragged myself to the stairs, crawling up to my room. I finally got up, walking to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. The person looking back at me, wasn't a person at all.. it was an empty-shell, something that can hardly be called a human, let alone be a person. Cold empty red eyes stared blankly back at me, the eyes of a nobody, the eyes of a monster. A person... no thing, that doesn't deserve to walk this Earth. who doesn't desereve to live. Maybe I should end it all. Nah.. I know that's stupid to even think, to even think of such a thing would be cowardly. I washed the blood off of my face, too tired, too sore to do anything else. I dragged myself to my bed and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~Time Skip~

I awoke past my usual time, which only happened a few times before. I normally awaken at 5:00, but this time it was about 10 o'clock. I peeked outside my bedroom door, surpirsed to see a non-angry mother outside instead quietness, and emptiness. I went downstairs to find everything gone. Figures... Looks like I've been abandoned again. I let out a long sigh. I haven't even started school yet. Tomorrow was supposed to be my first day of High School, after spring berak. Looks like I should start packing my things. She probably already contacted the orphanage. That orphanage has become like a home to me. I've been there more than any real home. I sighed again as I aimed for the stairs.

~Time Skip~

I had just finished packing a small suite-case when the sound of a doorbell echoed throughtout the house, followed by pounding with a voice, "I'm here to pick up Ib." "I know, I know." I sarcastically said to myself. I walked up to the door, opening it. With my suite-case in hand, I stared at the man. He was tall and rather fat. He looks like he doesn't like his job. Good, now I don't have to speak with him... But I do have to deal with his stintch...Has this man ever heard of personal hygene? I sighed again under my breath. It was gonna be a long ride.

_** I hope you guys like it. Please Reviwe and let me you have any ideas on plot twists or things that should happen please let me know, and if you want to add an or your OC just let me know.( Please include looks, personality,small backround,full name and anything else you can think of.**_


	2. A unquie encounter

Paste your doc

It was night by the time i reached the orphanage (it was in the next town). The room I always staed in was just the way I had lefted it. Go figer I tought bitterly. I threw my

duffel bag in the corner and ploped on the bed. I was informed that I would be starting High school tomorow. I shighed and got up, when to my duffel bag I got out pajamas and other batroom

nessarys and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Lucky for me it was empty. I striped then got into the shower and let the hot water pour over me. I trased the long scar that

started at my left hip and curved up across my back untill it wrapped and came to a stop around my upper right arm near mu sholder. I slowly washed my sore body,the warm water steaming up

the bathroom.I finshed up quikly and put on my pajamas and went to my room. ~In the morning~ I woke up to loud chime of the grandfater clok that ecoed thoughout the building I groned as I rolled from my stomic to my back. Today was the start of my new school, they had just

come back from spring break. I sighed as I draged my self from my nice warm quiet was a uniform hanging on my closet door, with a map to the school and a black messenger bag. I

qukly grabed it and put it on. I didn't whant to even try to get to one of the bathroom to take a shower. The uniform consested of a grey short sleved buten up shirt with a nay blue plain

skirt and neak ribbon. I put on the uniform along with black knee lenght socks then grabed the messenger bag and made my way down stairs. I calmly made my way though the sea of kids that

were runing auround screeaming and throwing things. The kettien was even worse globs of slime stuff every were, dirty dishes, it was a complete mess. I shighed and made my way outside. I

walked aimlessly for a while when i haerd a voice. I turned and saw a blob of black and purpel fastly heading my something hit me and i was knoked to the ground. " Are you ok?" a male voice aksed " I am fine" i simply replyed " I am soo sorry i was in a hurry and- y-your arm is bleeding" really i didn't even feel it " I am fine" i said in a monotone vocie "B-but.." by this time i was already walking away.

~Time Skip~ After many wrong turns and getting completly lost i finnally stared to see other people wereing similur uniforms so i falloed them and foung myself in front of the school. I heard

wispering as i walked by, probbly talking about me and the fact i have a wiered eye colour, just because i am not like you dosent make me weird i think to myself. I walked into the ofice

and up to the couner. There was a woman with brown hair, ligher than mine, and dark blue eyes traped behined framed glasses, she had a plain blue dree on but that all i could see. She

didn't notice me at first untill i cleerd my thuoght. " oh!, is there someting you need" she asked. " Yes, I need a schedule." i said in a monotone voice " Oh so your new?" she inquired ' No iam not i am just here to blow up the school' is waht i wanted to say but insead i simply repied " Yes" "Name ?" " Ib..." I traled off " Ib what?" " Just Ib" " ok...," She souned hesatient but typed at her keyboard "Ahhh.. Her you are" she said as the printer came to life. once it was done she handed me the paper. I thanked her

and walked off. I walked aroud the shcool and maed notes on the quiet places untill the bell rang. I look at my schedule and saw i had English first in room 163, wich i had no idea were

that was. I shighed and contined walking looking at my schedule like it will magicly tell me were it is. BAM! i bumed into something hard. " s-sorry " The same male voice said he was the one from eralyer. " YOUR THE ONE FROM THIS MORNING!" he half shouted " Yes, Yes I am" he smiled " so your new here" it sounded more like a statement than a question " Then let me show you to your classes as an apolgy." Before i could protest he had grabed my schedule out of my hands. "Great!" he beeamed " We have all the same classes" He reminds me of a kid on Chrismas " Right this way midlady". I sighed and folwed him, there was no use to resiet he probaly won't take

know fow an answer. I sighlentely follwed hime down the halls.

ument here...


End file.
